Teman Pesta
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Disaat pesta tampak tak menyenangkan bagi Sang Decimo, seorang ilusionis datang dan mengubah semuanya. First drabble and first 6927! DLDR!


**Teman Pesta**

**Disc: KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei. This fic belongs to me. 27 belongs to 69. #slapped  
**

* * *

Malam ini adalah malam yang semarak di _mansion_ Vongola. Vongola mengadakan sebuah pesta, merayakan 2 tahun dilantiknya Sawada Tsunayoshi menjadi Don Vongola. Pesta yang besar, semua orang yang hadir tampak menikmati pesta yang digelar.

Sepertinya tidak untuk sang Don. Sawada Tsunayoshi tampak terdiam di sudut ruangan, ditemani segelas sampanye yang sudah ia teguk setengah. Wajahnya yang lembut berhias kerut, ia tak menyukai pesta ini. Tidak, bukan berarti ia sekarang jadi seperti Hibari-_san_ yang membenci keramaian. Ia masih normal, sungguh.

Namun, pesta ini terasa janggal untuknya. Ditengah keramaian, ia merasa sepi. Memang beberapa rekan dan Don sedari tadi memberinya selamat dan mengajaknya berbicara. Yeah, sekalipun pembicaraan itu hanya berkisar soal bisnis dan perkembangan dunia mafia. Tak ada hal yang istimewa. Karena jika ia ingin membicarakan dua hal tadi, ia lebih senang membicarakannya dengan _guardian_-_guardian_ Vongola atau kalau perlu bersama Reborn. Tak perlu dengan mereka.

"Tsuna?" Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping, menatap siapapun yang memanggilnya.

"Dino-_san_? Ah, kupikir siapa." Tsuna tersenyum lega, sekaligus canggung. Dino balas tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa pemilik pesta malah menyepi di ujung ruangan begini? Ada masalah?" Don Cavallone kesepuluh itu menepuk lembut pundak Tsuna. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku masih merasa... err... tidak biasa dengan semua ini." Tsuna tertawa canggung. Ia merasa sangat bodoh, masih tak terbiasa dengan dunia mafia sekalipun ia sudah berkecimpung di dunia ini sejak sekolah menengah.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Tsuna. Tetapi–"

"Tak apa-apa, Dino-_san_." Tsuna menyela pelan, menatap sosok kakak yang sangat ia kagumi itu dengan hormat. "Mungkin aku butuh udara segar, aku permisi dulu, Dino-_san_."

Tsuna lalu berjalan meninggalkan Dino yang kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengannya ya?" Dino menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, lalu tiba-tiba saja tersentak kaget. "Astaga! Aku melupakan Kyouya! Semoga ia tidak marah padaku..."

* * *

Tsuna memilih duduk di gazebo taman belakang Vongola. Ia menatap mansion yang gemerlap dengan lampu dan ramai dengan orang-orang. Semuanya tampak megah. Berbeda dengan gazebo ini, tampak sepi dan sederhana. Seperti dirinya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna, yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya, terlonjak kaget. Ia lantas menoleh.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna berteriak, masih dalam keterkejutannya. "Kau mengagetkanku! Kau mau membunuhku?!"

"_Oya_, _oya_. Apa aku mengejutkanmu, Tsunayoshi-_kun_?" Si pelaku, Rokudo Mukuro terkekeh pelan. Ah, menjahili sang superior tak pernah membuatnya merasa bosan.

"Tentu saja aku kaget!" Tsuna meledak, sementara Mukuro masih tertawa seperti biasa.

"Ah, iya. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Mafia-mafia itu pasti mencarimu." Mukuro menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pilar gazebo, sementara Tsuna masih terduduk di tempatnya.

"Aku tak peduli..."

"Maaf?" Mukuro mengerutkan keningnya. Well, jangan salahkan ia jika suara Tsuna terlalu kecil –atau terlalu meragukan– untuk ia dengar.

"Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku tak butuh pesta." Tsuna menekuk kakinya, memeluk lutut erat.

Mukuro menatap pemuda itu dalam diam. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum simpul, lalu mengulurkan tangannya sesaat setelah musik _waltz_ terdengar dari aula pesta.

"Kufufu, kau ini sedang merajuk atau apa?" Mukuro tertawa lalu membungkukkan badannya, menatap mata kecokelatan itu dengan iris dwiwarnanya. "_May I have this dance_?"

Tsuna tertegun, menatap ilusionis itu dengan tatapan bingung. Namun tubuhnya lebih cepat merespon dibanding otaknya, tangannya meraih tangan Mukuro yang memimpinnya menuju tengah-tengah gazebo.

Memulai _waltz_ mereka sendiri.

* * *

"Kau mau kubunuh, Mukuro?" Tsuna menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mukuro, sementara mulutnya mengucapkan ancaman yang bergetar.

"_Oya_? Kenapa?" Mukuro menatap pemuda di dalam dekapannya, memimpin tubuh itu dalam langkah-langkah _waltz_ yang lembut.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai langkah perempuan?!" Tsuna balik menatap Mukuro ganas, namun Mukuro malah menertawakannya. Oh, Dewa... Bagaimana bisa pemuda semanis ini memimpin keluarga mafia terkuat di dunia? Lihat dia, matanya garang sementara wajahnya bersemu hingga ke telinga.

"Kufufu, kau tahu ini langkah perempuan dan kau masih berdansa juga?" Mukuro membalas dengan nada menggoda, telak menohok Sang Decimo. "Kau menyukainya, 'kan? Berdansa denganku?"

Tsuna terdiam, dan wajahnya semakin merona. Lalu hening menguasai sementara mereka terhanyut dalam langkah-langkah dan musik orkestra. Mukuro masih memimpin Tsuna dan mendekap tubuh itu mendekat, sementara Tsuna lebih memilih berkonsentrasi mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak bersemu lebih dari ini.

"Hei, Mukuro..."

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah... merasakan sepi di tengah keramaian? Atau merasa sendiri di tengah pesta?" Tsuna melangkah mundur, mengikuti gerakan Mukuro yang melangkah maju.

"Tidak pernah." Mukuro menjawab cepat, sementara Tsuna menghela napas.

"Aku... apa aku tak cocok berada di sini?"

"Ya."

"Sudah kuduga." Tsuna tersenyum lelah. Ia lantas menatap mata Mukuro, sebelum akhirnya ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Mata Mukuro, mata ilusionis itu, menatapnya dengan cara yang... berbeda.

"Mukuro?"

"Kau tak perlu merasa sendirian lagi di tengah pesta itu."

"Apa?" Tsuna makin mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap Mukuro bingung. Sementara itu, musik berhenti dan pemuda itu melepaskan dekapannya lalu membungkuk.

"Baiklah, dansa sudah selesai." Mukuro meraih tangan Tsuna dan mengecupnya lembut. Ia lalu bangkit dan membalikkan badan, melangkah, menjauh.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Mukuro!" Tsuna berteriak, menahan tangan Mukuro. Pemuda bermata _heterochrom_ itu berbalik, menatap Tsuna.

"Ya?"

"T...Terima kasih... sudah menemaniku..." Menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, Tsuna menolak melakukan kontak mata dengan ilusionis itu. Hingga tangan Mukuro mengangkat dagu Tsuna lembut demi mempertemukan mata mereka.

Dan demi mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

"_Arrivederci_, Tsunayoshi-_kun_."

Lalu Rokudo Mukuro menghilang seperti kabut pagi, menyisakan sang langit yang terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"_Juudaime_!" Gokudera menghampiri Tsuna yang masih tertegun di gazebo, sendirian. "Apa yang Anda lakukan disini, sendirian? Semua orang mencari Anda."

"Aku tak sendirian, Gokudera-_kun_." Tsuna menggumam pelan, lalu tersenyum pada Gokudera. "Aku punya teman pesta yang menyenangkan."

Lalu Tsuna meninggalkan Gokudera yang masih kebingungan di gazebo itu.

Sepertinya pesta tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

This is FAIL! 6927 dan drabble pertama saya, hope you like it. Saya buat drabble ini dalam waktu lebih kurang 2 jam, jadi seandainya ada typo saya minta maaf. Dan idenya amat-sangat-aneh jadi mohon maklum. *bows*

RnR? *speechless*


End file.
